Jusqu'à Hier & Après Demain
by a.a.k88
Summary: La réponse de Cordélia au retour de Darla au début de S3.


Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Jusqu'à Hier & Après Demain  
Auteur: Ophelia  
Estimation: PG13  
Notes: La réponse de Cordélia au retour de Darla au début de S3.

* * *

Il y a des moments dans la vie de chaque fille à propos desquels elle rêve. Son premier baiser, son premier amour, son premier mariage, Ok, je ne fais que plaisanter pour celui-là, mais vous avez compris où je veux en venir. Bref, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de manières dont j'imaginais que ma vie allait être. J'ai réussi le premier baiser, et tout a été bien pendant quelques années.

Mon premier amour. C'est là que tout à commencer à aller de travers. C'était mon inexplicable attirance pour Alex Harris qui m'a menée au chemin qui m'a éventuellement amenée ici. Ca a fini avec lui me trompant et moi une barre en travers des abdominaux. Et c'est là que j'ai su que mon rêve, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait basculé et prit les éléments d'un cauchemar.

Ne me comprenez pas mal. J'ai aimé ma vie et qui elle m'a permise de devenir, mais allez quoi! On doit admettre qu'il y a plus de farfadets et fantômes que de fleurs et arc-en-ciel dans ce compte de fée de fille. J'aurais dû savoir que mon histoire serait racontée par les frères Grimm et non par Disney.

Enfin bref, tout ce temps, il y a eu un fantasme absurde auquel je me raccrochais, que je n'avais pas laissé les démons, vampires, ou avocats atteindre. Et je savais que c'était cherché loin, mais ça n'est pas l'important. L'important c'est que, c'était A MOI et c'était assez pour me faire continuer.

Jusqu'à Hier.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je m'étais toujours raccrochée à ce rêve de l'amour éternel. Le genre qui ne s'efface pas et ne fait pas mal. Le genre où je suis aimée en retour, et ne cours pas en deuxième ou troisième place. Dans ce monde complètement dingue dans lequel je vis, c'est le dernier fil d'espoir auquel je m'étais raccrochée ces dernières années.

Mais le problème est, j'ai cette tendance à tomber amoureuse d'hommes qui ne pourront jamais m'aimer de la façon dont je les aime. Il y a un moment, j'ai réalisé que ça s'était encore produit. Mais j'ai vécu pour l'espoir que mon jour viendrait. Après tout, j'avais déjà dédié mon futur entier au crétin, à sa quête pour devenir humain. J'avais abandonné tout semblant d'une vie à moi juste pour l'aider à trouver la sienne. Vous penseriez que l'énorme grandeur de ça, et ce que ça signifie manifestement, l'aurait frappé. J'ai continué d'attendre qu'il le comprenne, mais il ne l'a pas compris. L'idiot n'a jamais réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je pense que même Alex aurait pu le piger. Mais j'étais contente de vivre avec mon espoir pour le futur.

Jusqu'à Hier.

ELLE est entrée en se dandinant et l'a appelé "Papa" avec une main sur son ventre gigantesque, et j'ai littéralement senti une cassure. C'était comme si elle était entrée avec une paire de ciseaux et avait coupé mon dernier fil d'espoir. Je n'ai pas dû demander à Angel si c'était vrai. Le regard peureux dans ses yeux quand il m'a finalement regardée a tout dit.

Hier matin j'avais un rêve. Un rêve que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais réussi à garder à l'abri dans ce monde de vampires qui est à moi. Et ce soir, comme je contemple la ville, je sais dans mon cœur qu'il a disparu.

J'ai dit à Angel que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. La vérité est que je ne peux pas supporter d'être là avec eux. D'entendre les explications de leur événement bienheureux. De réaliser avec chaque mot qu'il ne se débarrassera jamais d'elle, qu'il ne la tuera jamais. D'observer, avec chaque respiration qu'elle ne prend pas, mon rêve être lentement asphyxié.

Pour le restant de ma vie, j'aurai l'image endurcie d'elle dans ma tête pour me rappeler comme il m'a raconté un gros mensonge. Comme qu'il a pris un énorme risque. Comme il aurait pu tous nous tuer. Et comme il avait jeté tous les sacrifices que j'ais jamais faits pour lui en la sautant.

Quand je pense à quel point il avait dû s'en ficher, j'ai difficile de respirer.

Et pendant des mois maintenant, j'ai cru qu'il était de retour, que NOUS étions de retour. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il est parti à cause d'elle et puis il est revenu à cause d'elle. J'ai joué le deuxième, oh diable, qui suis-je en train de berner, le TROISIÈME rôle auparavant, et je ne peux pas le refaire.

Je ne veux pas le refaire. Et jusqu'à hier, je ne pensais pas que j'y étais obligée.

C'est juste que je lui faisais confiance. Je l'aimais. Et je croyais en lui.

J'avais de l'espoir.

Jusqu'à Hier.

* * *

Après Demain

Foutu vampire.

Il m'a transformée en broyeuse de noir. J'ai toujours été honnête, ouverte, brusque, et bon, regardons la vérité en face, plutôt sans tact. Au cours des années, ça a eu ses inconvénients, mais ça a aussi eu ses avantages. Un de ces charmes était le manque total de broyage de noir dans ma vie.

Mais ensuite Angel m'est arrivé, et bien que j'ai été plus que franche avec lui ces dernières années, je pense que c'est possible que l'exposition prolongée à lui m'a vidée de ma capacité à décharger mes émotions.

Je regardais la ville la nuit dernière, en venant à toute sortes de conclusions à propos de mon futur quand l'idiot s'est montré à la porte. Il est entré comme un chiot perdu, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus rien à dire. Il est réellement parvenu à vider tous les mots de moi. Je sais… ça m'a choquée aussi.

Et donc je me suis assise en silence tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas devant moi. Souvent, il commençait une phrase, mais elle se fanait toujours en rien. Je crois que mon silence l'a plus effrayé que n'importe quel quantité de cris que j'aurais pu faire. Mais c'était une petite satisfaction. J'aurais préféré lui crier dessus, lui dire quel imbécile il est. Mais en regardant dans ses yeux torturés et craintifs, je n'avais simplement pas de mots.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de me blesser. Il ne l'a jamais. Mais c'est ça qui est le pire. C'est la complète étourderie qui ressemble à une agrafe sur mon cœur. J'avais un million de pensées qui flottaient dans ma tête en étant assise là à le regarder, mais rien ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer.

Je ne peux que supposer que quelque chose s'est montré dans les yeux secs dans lesquels il regardait car il a soudainement semblé fondre sur le sol devant moi. Et voilà comment nous étions. Lui sur ses genoux, moi sur le divan…la paire que nous étions, nous regardant simplement. Je savais ce qui allait venir, les explications inévitables et interminables, l'excuse complètement sincère, les vaines promesses pour le futur et l'importance de mon amitié. J'avais déjà tout entendu. Je connaissais cette routine. Et je su que quelque chose allait vraiment de travers quand même l'éventualité ferme de nouveaux habits qui viendrait inévitablement le matin ne fit rien remuer en moi.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que mon dernier fil d'espoir avait été cassé, qu'il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à tous ses mots parce que je ne peux même plus trouver l'énergie pour être en colère.

Mais je l'ai sous-estimé. J'ai sous-estimé sa capacité à lire les émotions, ou le manque d'émotion dans mes yeux. J'étais sure que les choses allaient être exactement pareilles à ce qu'elles avaient toujours été, de la manière qui me tuait lentement. J'avais tord.

C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas préparée pour ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Agenouillé là devant moi, j'étais prête pour n'importe quels mots qu'il aurait pu dire, mais il n'a rien dit du tout. Et je sais ce que vous pensez. Il ne m'a pas embrassée non plus. Franchement c'est une satanée bonne chose parce que ça aurait été le dernier clou dans le cercueil de son désespoir. Je serais partie.

Non, à la place il a fait quelque chose de bien pire. Il a simplement posé sa tête sur mes cuisses et il a commencé à sangloter. Pas devenir bouleversé, pas renifler, pas pleurer. Sangloter. Sangloter avec les contractions du ventre, les secousses des épaules et le cramponnement de toute votre force. Il n'a jamais dit un mot et moi non plus.

Et maintenant c'est le matin et je suis assise là sur mon divan avec un vampire endormi ses mes cuisses. Je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot. Ce foutu vampire m'a fait broyer du noir. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendue, je commence à me mettre en colère. Les émotions sont apparemment revenues. Et je peux vous dire pourquoi.

Il y a la plus petite graine d'espoir qui fleuri en moi à nouveau, que peut-être cette fois les choses seront différentes. Que peut-être il a commencé à comprendre. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, et c'est assez fragile, mais c'est là.

Et nous verrons si ça peut survive jusqu'à après demain.

Fin.


End file.
